


Sanguis

by Papillon87



Series: Freefall [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Blood Drinking, Hobi Works for Vogue, M/M, Mention of Changki, Smut, it's yoongi's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillon87/pseuds/Papillon87
Summary: “Are you laughing at me?”There is something unsettling in the speed with which the stranger spins around and trains his eyes on Jungkook.“I’m not?”“Are you sure?”Jungkook lifts his chin defiantly. “And if I was laughing at you, what would you do?”“Hm,” the stranger eyes him intensely and even in the dim light, Jungkook feels the sharpness of his gaze. “It depends. I could do many things.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Freefall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Sanguis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbean/gifts).



> This takes place at some point between Into the Night and Vermillion, so Dongmin is still sad...
> 
> Thank you catbean for inspiring me to write this. I hope it turned out fine.

  
  


“Yoongi, come on. It’s time to go.”

The silence in the studio remains unchanged.

Jin sighs, running a weary hand over his face. “Just put that shirt on and come out. It will be a great night.”

The non-response radiating from the closed door seems to grow thicker.

“Yoongi,” Namjoon knocks gently. “Leave the shirt if you don’t want it. Just open the door.”

“Now I’m offended.”

Hoseok, draped over the couch, pierces Namjoon with a hurt look. “I spent a whole afternoon yesterday trying to find one that would suit him. And make him highly fuckable – like you’ve instructed me.”

“Hoseok,” Jin rolls his eyes, “this is not about you. It’s Yoongi’s birthday and we’re trying to make it a good one.”

The beat Hoseok’s slim fingers are drumming on his knee grows impatient. “I’m trying too, you know. I trawled through the entire Vogue wardrobe to sneak out a shirt that would kill everyone in Yoongi’s twenty-metre radius – and I rather think I succeeded. If the dufus could only put it on.”

“Stop flexing. Yes, we all know you work for Vogue.”

In the corner, Jungkook pours himself another whisky and downs it in one go. “How do random strangers in a bar know Hobi works for Vogue? He will tell them.”

He snickers darkly into the empty glass.

“Oh, be quiet,” Hoseok spits in no one’s direction in particular. “I rather brag about my job because it will probably last me for a year or two – as opposed to you bragging about a brand-new boyfriend and being ditched after two months.”

“Shut up! At least I had a boyfriend! You, on the other hand, are married to a magazine!”

“I can hear you, guys, you know.”

The door to the music studio opens with a soft click.

The whole room falls silent as they all eye Yoongi standing awkwardly on the doorstep. 

He still has his signature skinny black jeans and combat boots on but the shirt is new, as un-Yoongi as could be - a thin, shimmery, gunmetal grey fabric that falls in soft folds around Yoongi’s small frame.

‘Wow.” Hoseok stands up, mouth agape. “I knew it would look good on you.”

“He looks like somebody else,” whispers Jungkook.

“Do I really see his nipples?” Jin sounds shocked.

“Guys, I’m right here, I can hear you,” Yoongi angrily crosses his arms, shielding his chest. “I guess I go and put on my hoodie instead?”

“No!” Hoseok’s arms flail in panic. “This is perfect! Don’t you dare ruining it!”

“I’ll call us a cab; we’d better get going,” sighs Namjoon.

“Call two; I don’t want Yoongi to ruin his shirt by being squashed between you two,” Hoseok eyes Jin and Namjoon sceptically.

“Calm down, Hoseok,” Namjoon raises his eyebrows, phone glued to his ear. “I would have called two anyway; there’s five of us.”

Jungkook puts the empty whisky glass on the dresser and grins wildly.

“I think you look hot, Yoongi. You might even score tonight.”

Yoongi’s pale face glows pink. “Shut up! I just want a nice night out, maybe get out of my head a little,” his stammers, “nothing more.”

“You are really something, Yoongi,” Jungkook chuckles darkly. “A vampire den? Really? It’s so weird.”

“You afraid, Kookie?” Hoseok smiles prettily, his razor-sharp look aimed pointedly at Jungkook’s empty glass. “Need one more for courage?”

“Oh, shut up. You are both weird. I simply don’t see the appeal.”

The whisky bottle clunks loudly against the table as Jungkook pours himself another measure.

Hoseok merely chuckles and drapes his arm over Yoongi’s narrow shoulders. “Ignore him, Yoongi. The baby is pissy because he doesn’t understand that one can get high in many ways. Let’s go.”

As Jungkook opens his mouth to protest, Namjoon shoots him a warning look. “Leave it, Kook. Come on, let’s go.”

…………………………….

“Why are we here on Friday night when we could go anywhere, to any club, without having to wait here like a heard of sheep?”

Jungkook eyes the queue behind the velvet ropes and glares at an exquisite couple that has breezed past and is now greeted by security.

“Darling,” Jin follows his angry gaze, “those were vampires. They are most likely members; they don’t need to wait.”

Jungkook huffs indignantly. “How do they know? How do bouncers know? I could just join them and would be let in.”

“They are beautiful – so if any of us wanted to sneak in like that,” Jin chuckles to himself, “it would be me.”

Namjoon merely rolls his eyes and puts a heavy, steadying hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. “If you were a member you wouldn’t be in the queue either. You would walk past, wave your membership card at the bouncers and you would be let in. Are you thinking of joining?”

“No?” scoffs Jungkook and glares at Namjoon’s widening smile.

“In that case, chill and wait until we get in. And have your ID ready.”

“What? Do I look like I’m underage?”

“Oh my god!” Hoseok sighs dramatically. “I know that you’re angry because you got dumped but please could you just shut up, Kook? I am really tempted to make use of my card and go straight in and leave you all here.”

Jungkook clamps his mouth shut and looks away. Hoseok is right; he is not in the celebratory mood, not in the slightest. He might have only dated Jaehwan for two months but he liked him, hoped they could become something… something more. Right now, the rejection from last week still stings.

But none of that is Yoongi’s fault and, seeing the little crease between Namjoon’s brows, he relents. 

“Fine,” he murmurs. 

For the rest of the time they are queuing, he morosely eyes people who walk past, trying to guess which one of them are vampires. The distraction works somehow and he feels marginally better when they enter. The good mood even extends to the moment when the bodyguard scans his ID – for security purposes – and after a little shuffling back and forth, they all file inside, into the semi-darkness, the air around them vibrating with a bass-heavy beat.

Once inside, it takes a while for his eyes to adjust. He scans the interior, his curiosity fading quickly once he realises it looks like any other club or bar he has been to in the past.

Next to him, Yoongi fidgets, not even pretending not to be nervous. “Let’s go and have a drink. I'm paying.”

Jin and Namjoon agree enthusiastically, probably grateful for the option of alcohol. They are not regulars to Mephisto; the honour goes to Yoongi and Hoseok, but Yoongi is not his usual grumpy self; there is nervous energy radiating off him tonight, jumping over to the rest of the group like electric current.

They fight their way across the room, skirting the edges of the jam-packed dance floor. Jungkook is trying very hard not to stare at the odd flash of fangs he occasionally spots as he scans the crowd. In the dim light, it is difficult to see who is who but he sees enough for his skin to crawl with unease.

At the bar, Hoseok leans over and waves at a beautiful bartender, tall, with a wide mouth and soft curls framing his lethargic face. “Hyungwon, it’s good to see you! Tequila for all, please.”

“Coming right up,” Hyungwon gives him a half-smile and lines up a row of shot glasses in front of him.

“Can I have a beer instead?” Namjoon protests mildly.

“If I can forego my usual,” Hoseok is like a steamroller, there is no stopping him, “you can make that sacrifice too. It’s Yoongi’s birthday, Joon, come on. Besides, he will need it for Dutch courage.”

He pushes the first shot glass into Yoongi’s hands.

“Now that makes me fucking nervous,” mumbles Yoongi darkly as he grabs his slice of lemon.

Jungkook reaches for the salt but can't shake the impression that he is missing something. “What is going on?”

“Shut up, kid, and get ready,” smiles Hoseok sweetly.

Namjoon raises his glass. “Happy birthday.”

Their voices carry across the room as they all shout ‘Happy birthday.’

Jungkook grimaces as the familiar combination of saltines and acidity mixes with the pleasant burn of alcohol. He smiles at Yoongi who down his glass as if it was water, his face absolutely stoic.

“Come here, man,” Jin envelops Yoongi in a hug. “I love you.”

Although Yoongi squirms a little in Jin’s arms, he endures the embrace for two full seconds.

“It’s alright,” he mumbles into the crook of Jin’s neck. “It’s alright.”

Jin takes the hint and steps away, still smiling. “I hope you’ll have a great night tonight.”

“Oh, he will have a fabulous night!” Hoseok saunters close, taking Yoongi’s hands in his. Before Yoongi has a chance to protest, Hoseok spins him around with a flourish. 

“We have an amazing present for you, darling.”

A little wobbly after the twirl, Yoongi steadies himself against the bar. 

“You know I don’t like surprises,” he mutters quietly. “But thank you, guys.”

Jungkook drapes his arm over Yoongi’s shoulders and is surprised when Yoongi hugs him back.

“Happy… Happy birthday, Yoongi,” Jungkook envelops him in a careful embrace. “Happy birthday, man.”

“What are they planning, Kook?” Yoongi clings to him for a brief moment, his lips almost brushing Jungkook’s ear. “It makes me jumpy. Tell me.”

Jungkook chuckles a little nervously. “I don’t know. Hoseok wouldn’t tell me and he forbid Namjoon and Jin to talk about it. Apparently, I would have rattled.”

Namjoon smiles proudly and subtly elbows Jungkook in the ribs. ‘Sorry, kid. You can't keep your mouth shut when you’re too excited.”

Jin leans over to whisper something in Namjoon’s ear with a grin and slips off the bar stool.

“Where is he going?” Yoongi is watching Jin’s back disappearing in the crowd.

“Have another drink, Yoongi,” Namjoon raises his glass again. “We would like you to meet someone.”

“Oh god,” groans Yoongi, although he downs another tequila that Namjoon has pushed into his hands without protest. “Please, don’t tell me that my present is a blind date with some hot, muscly guy that you found on-“

“Hi.”

The voice is so smooth Jungkook feels goosebumps prickling his skin. He swivels around.

A young man is approaching them, with Jin standing next to him, and he is so stunning that they all pause for a moment, gaping. 

“You must be Yoongi,” the stranger extends his hand and Yoongi shakes it, looking too dazed to respond. 

The young man doesn’t seem to be too perturbed by his silence, merely offers Yoongi a soft smile. “I don’t think we have met before. I'm Park Jimin.”

Jungkook stands frozen, mind running in circles. What is going on? Next to him, Yoongi seems to have forgotten that he is still holding onto Jimin’s hand and he stares into his eyes, as if hypnotised.

The synapses in Jungkook’s brain finally reboot again. “You said Park Jimin? As in  _ the _ Park Jimin? The artist?”

The full lips lift up a fraction as Jimin’s eyes bore into Jungkook’s. ‘Yes. That’s me.”

His gaze is unsettling. Jungkook feels like he is being stripped down to the bones, and he shivers involuntarily, averting his eyes.

Snapping out of his stupor, Yoongi finally withdraws his hand. “Hi. I – It’s great to meet you.”

The sly, satisfied glance that passes between Hoseok and Namjoon is almost imperceptible but it is definitely there. Jungkook resolves to grill them about it later. For now, he watches Jimin taking Yoongi’s hand again and smiling at him. There is a different quality to his smile now, coy and heavy, and private somehow, as if it was meant for Yoongi only.

“I am looking for a model for my new painting. I have thought about you - do you think we could talk about it tonight? Later, of course; right now, would you like to dance?”

His words are like dripping honey, the cadence of his voice smooth, silken - it draws them all in and, somehow, Jungkook knows Yoongi will not respond with his usual huff. 

After a painfully long pause, Yoongi just about manages a nod, after which Jimin turns to face the rest of them again.

“Gentlemen,” he tilts his head with a light smirk. “If you excuse us.”

They both slide into the mass of bodies on the dance floor, Yoongi following blindly, fingers interlaced with Jimin’s.

“What the hell?”

Namjoon smiles, ignoring Jungkook’s gaping mouth. “I think it went well, Hobi. What do you think?”

“I think everything was perfect,” Hoseok beams. “Call this the most amazing present I have ever thought of.”

Jungkook slams his glass on the bar. “Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Chill, darling,” Hoseok arches his eyebrows. “Yoongi has had a crush on Jimin for ages. But you know him; he would never make a move first and Jimin is too popular - every time he comes to Mephisto, people are throwing themselves at him in droves. But nothing is impossible; I only had to have a word with Jimin – he is such a sweetheart, it’s not just about biting for him – and he-“ 

“Wait!” the information overload is making Jungkook’s head spin. “Is Jimin- is he-?”

“Yes, he is a vampire.”

Holy hell.

“Fuck,” Jungkook steadies himself against the bar. “Is he - will Yoongi be safe?”

Jin pats him reassuringly on the shoulder. “Relax, Kook. Yoongi will have a great night.”

The smirk on Jin’s face is not entirely innocent and Jungkook pushes images out of his mind that he never thought he would entertain.

“I need another drink,” he sighs heavily.

…….…………………….

The night turns hazy.

Hoseok disappears soon after Yoongi’s departure, claiming the music is beckoning him, and Jungkook joins Namjoon and Jin and several rounds of tequila at the bar.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jungkook sees the occasional flash of Jimin’s blonde hair amongst the dancing crowd. He tries not to stare openly at the way Jimin moves on the dance floor, the sensual, effortless charm, the way he is reeling Yoongi in, making him forget his usual shyness.

When he realises that he has been gaping at Jimin’s ass for a lot longer than necessary, he tears his gaze away. 

Yoongi will be fine. 

“Hyungwon!”

Next to him, a guy raises his hand, without looking up. A neat line of empty whisky glasses is lined up in front of him and he absentmindedly twirls the last one of them, before draining it.

“The same, Hyungwon. Please.”

Jungkook, bored out of his skull by the conversation Namjoon and Jin have been engrossed in for the last fifteen minutes – something about Sartre and existentialism – sneaks a little glance to his right.

The boy looks the same age as Jungkook, tall, his features delicate, almost too pretty to be real; the whole impression marred somewhat by how drunk he is. He is swaying slightly, stubbornly looking into his whiskey glass in front of him; Jungkook doesn’t remember him saying a single word the whole evening, apart from the occasional call for the bartender. For a moment, Jungkook has to suppress the urge to steady him, making sure he doesn’t fall off the barstool.

“Hello there.”

A figure clad in black slips between Jungkook and the boy. “Hello, Dongmin.”

The stranger has his back to Jungkook but the incredible fluidity of his movements and the silkiness of his voice tell Jungkook he is a vampire.

Over the vampire’s shoulder Jungkook can see Dongmin lift his head. “Leave me alone.”

The dark-haired vampire leans against the counter. “That’s a bit harsh, darling. You know I could make you feel really good tonight-“

Without a word, Dongmin slides off the stool. He grabs a passing vampire by his sleeve. “Wanna bite?”

The passer-by, a short black man of indeterminable age, seems thoroughly shocked at first, but when Dongmin doesn’t let go of his sleeve, his face widens in a grin. “Hell, I sure do, beautiful.”

He lets Dongmin wrap his arm around his shoulders and they both walk away, the vampire sagging a little under Dongmin’s drunken weight.

Jungkook watches the young vampire almost choking on his own spit and can't help but snicker.

“Are you laughing at me?”

There is something unsettling in the speed with which the stranger spins around and trains his eyes on Jungkook.

“I’m not?”

“Are you sure?”

The wide boxy grin is even more unsettling than the way the man leans against the bar, a fraction closer to him than is necessary.

Jungkook lifts his chin defiantly. “And if I was laughing at you, what would you do?”

“Hm,” the stranger eyes him intensely and even in the dim light, Jungkook feels the sharpness of his gaze. “It depends. I could do many things.”

The sarcastic laugh that Jungkook forces out is almost genuine. “Really? Like what?”

The man doesn’t seem to be bothered by his derisiveness and slides closer, his smile widening.

“That would depend on what you like,” he whispers into Jungkook’s ear. “I could to anything to you. Anything you want.”

The hair at the back of Jungkook’s neck rises and he shivers, hastily pulling away.

“Oh. How cute. You’re scared.”

‘Don’t flatter yourself.”

“So you’re not scared.”

“No. Why would I be? We are in a public space and there is security around. What could possibly happen?”

“I guess you have figured out by now what I am.”

“I would say my IQ falls within the normal range so, yes, I did figure out what you are.”

“Perfect.”

The stranger thrusts his hand forward. “Name’s Taehyung.”

‘Jungkook,” he takes the offered hand and is pleasantly surprised when the touch is not stone cold.

“So,” Taehyung leans closer. “Now that we’re done with formalities, we can go straight to business, if you like. Would you be interested?”

“What? No, thank you, I'm not in the mood for a fuck.”

‘Ooh,” Taehyung’s eyebrows shoot high and he wiggles them in the most suggestive manner. “So wonderfully direct – but I wasn’t asking about that.”

He leans closer. With his index finger, he lightly traces the line of Jungkook’s throat. “I was thinking more about – this.”

His eyes are drawn to the place where a tiny vein pulses frantically under his fingertip and Jungkook suppresses a shudder. 

“The fuck could be a part of it, of course, but only if you feel like it. I, personally, prefer a full stomach to empty balls. You know, old age, priorities and all that.”

He grins lightly and Jungkook watches, terrified, as his fangs slip out.

‘So. Jungkook. Would you like to?”

“Hell, no.”

“Hm. Once again, how wonderfully direct.”

He leans back a little, seemingly unperturbed by the rejection. “What a shame. You smell delicious. I bet you taste delicious too.”

“I don’t intend to let you find out either way so if you don’t mind-“

He turns to leave but gasps as Taehyung grabs his arm.

“Fuck, man! Let go-“

‘Sh. Calm down, I'm not gonna bite you. Willing counterparts are always more appealing.”

“Let go of me then.” Jungkook yanks his arm out of Taehyung’s hold and glares at him, quite unsure of what to do now.

A long, thin beanstalk appears next to them out of nowhere.

“Is he being a twat?”

The boy is young, twenty at the very most, lean and tall, towering above both of them a little, but with a surprisingly soft, childish face. “Tae, let the man be, he is not interested. Come with me instead. I missed you. I wanna feel good tonight; I had a miserable week.”

Taehyung smiles; clearly him and the boy are friends. “Find someone else, kiddo. Not tonight.”

“Don’t call me that, you know I hate it. Even Kihyun calls me ‘kiddo’ now; I will sue you one day.”

“You can’t sue me because of a nickname.”

“Watch me. When I'm a lawyer, I will find a way.”

“To become a lawyer, kiddo, you would need to spend more time studying, and less lurking around here, trying to get high.”

Jungkook watches them both, mind reeling.

Drugs?

“Come on, Tae, don’t be an ass. I need it.”

Jungkook feels a cold shiver down his spine. Is Taehyung a drug dealer?

“Need what?”

The question is out before he can help it.

Both Taehyung and the boy look at him as if they completely forgot he was there.

“Need what?” Jungkook repeats the question, feeling slightly stupid.

“Ah,” comprehension dawns on the boy’s face. “I meant biting. I want Tae to bite me.”

“Holy fuck.”

Despite his youthful, fresh face, the smirk on the boy’s face is far from innocent. “What? Never tried it before? It feels really good. Hurts at the beginning but it’s better than getting high.”

“Jesus.”

“Ok.” the boy’s face grows a fraction more cautious. “Why are you here then?” 

Jungkook shrugs. “My friend’s birthday. He likes coming here. And has a crush on – on one of the vampires - so my friends somehow organised for them two to meet tonight and – you know-“

“I remember – you were all singing happy birthday earlier!” The boy’s face light up in a child-like smile. “That’s so cute! Oh, I’m Sanha, by the way.”

“Hi. I’m Jungkook.”

Taehyung suddenly pushes into space between them. ‘Ok, ok, this is all very adorable but you should go now, kiddo.”

“Hey! My name is Sanha and you are being rude! I bet you weren’t this rude to Dongmin – you’re never rude to him – you trail after him like a sad-”

“That’s enough, kid,” Taehyung’s arms swivel Sanha around and push him towards the dance floor. “Go dance. Have fun. Find somebody else tonight.”

Sanha throws him an outraged look over his shoulder. “I will tell Jimin! He is much nicer than you-“

‘Jimin is busy tonight,” Taehyung interrupts him with a laugh. “See you next time, kid.”

Sanha blows him a raspberry and disappears on the dance floor.

“Ok,” Jungkook suppressed a giggle. “Not quite sure what this was about-“

“Don’t worry,” Taehyung waves a hand. “Sanha is a good kid but can be a bit of a brat sometimes.”

Taehyung chuckles and settles on a barstool next to him. “Forget Sanha. I wanna talk about you. You are a good friend, entering a vampire lair, just because you want your friend to have a nice birthday. That’s true friendship.”

“Well. Yoongi has been like an older brother to me-“

Taehyung cocks his head. “You said Yoongi? As in Min Yoongi?”

“Yes. Why? Do you know him?”

“No. But I'm - my - I know his - well - his birthday present.”

“Oh wow.”

“Oh wow, indeed,” Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows again. “The world is very, very small.”

‘Will he be ok?”

“Jimin is the best. I think your Yoongi will have a night he won’t ever forget.”

Jungkook feels his cheeks burning. “How can you possibly know how it feels like to be bitten?”

“Oh, how cute,’ coos Taehyung, ‘but I think Jimin will do a lot more than just biting – and your Yoongi will love every second of it.”

“Please, stop,” groans Jungkook. “I don’t want to picture it.”

Taehyung gives him a crooked smile. “Picture what exactly?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ok,” Taehyung smirks. “So you don’t want to be bitten, you don’t want to fuck – you wanna dance?”

Something in Jungkook shifts. Maybe he could loosen up a little. Nothing is going to happen, nobody is going to hurt him.

“Yeah, sure.”

On the dance floor, Taehyung wraps his arms around Jungkook’s neck within a minute they have started dancing.

Jungkook shudders but something primal in his gut tells him not to push Taehyung away. He slides his hands down his sides, settles them on Taehyung’s hips.

They move – slowly, languidly – ignoring people around them. There is almost unnatural fluidity to Taehyung’s movements, perfection with which he mirrors every sway of Jungkook’s body.

“You dance really well.”

The words are out, before he realises how patronising he must sound but Taehyung doesn’t seem offended at all.

“And you smell even better,” he whispers into Jungkook’s hair.

Jungkook knows that he should he pulling away, that he should be horrified – but it’s difficult when Taehyung’s fingers are stroking the nape of his neck in a way that’s making Jungkook’s knees go weak.

Without thinking he slides his hands onto Taehyung’s ass and brings their bodies closer.

“It looks like you’re not afraid at all.”

Although Taehyung’s quiet laugh somewhere behind his ear should terrify him - so close, so dangerously close - the only thing he feels is wooziness. That and getting hard.

Taehyung chuckles as if Jungkook grinding against him was the cutest thing in the world and presses a kiss into his hair, his arms tightening around Jungkook’s neck.

It’s bliss. It’s an absolute, unprecedented level of bliss-

“Hey, man! Get off him!”

A pair of strong hands rips them apart. 

Jungkook blinks, disoriented, right into Yoongi’s furious eyes.

Taehyung steadies him with a firm grip on his waist, despite the deadly glare Yoongi is giving him. Jimin, standing next to Yoongi with his arm over Yoongi’s shoulders, watches the scene with an amused smile.

‘Kook? Are you ok?”

Yoongi’s question sounds silly, stupid even. Why wouldn’t he be?

“Oh, he is absolutely fine,” Taehyung coos. “Aren’t you, poppet?”

Jimin’s pretty face darkens. “Tae. Can you not – Jungkook is Yoongi’s friend.”

‘It’s his first time here, you-“ Yoongi bites his tongue, swallowing the insult, but his voice shakes with suppressed fury. “He has never been bitten before.”

“And?” Taehyung’s arm pulls him closer. “I don’t have a problem with that. Do you?”

The humiliation of everyone talking as if he wasn’t there swells in Jungkook like a wave. “Could you all stop it? I’m fine!”

The sight of Yoongi, arm around Jimin’s waist, face blissed out – Jungkook is fairly sure they haven’t been anywhere yet, it’s been barely half an hour since they all arrived – but the sight simply grates.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Hobi, grinding against someone on the dance floor, a vampire by the looks of it, tall and well-built, and when Hobi lets the stranger slip his hands under his shirt, eyes rolling back in bliss, Jungkook looks away angrily.

Everyone is enjoying themselves and what am I doing here?

_ It’s like getting high, he remembers Sanha’s voice. Feels so good. _

“What’s your problem, Yoongi?” he spits out, with perhaps a little more venom than intended. “Can't I have some fun, too?”

“But he is all over you!”

‘And?”

Taehyung’s thumb is stroking a sliver of bare skin above the waistband of Jungkook’s jeans where his shirt came untucked. “Let the boy have some fun. Can't you see he is alright?”

Yoongi lunges forward but Jimin grabs him at the back of his shirt, right at the same time as Jungkook steps in front of Taehyung.

“Stop it, hyung.”

Anger burns in his chest, fuelled by the righteous indignation on Yoongi’s face. He takes a lungful of breath, reminding himself that this is Yoongi’s birthday, that he shouldn’t spoil the mood.

“Hyung,” he says quietly. “Don’t worry about me. I'm fine, honestly. And maybe I want to see for myself what the hype is all about.”

He pats Yoongi’s shoulder and turns to Jimin. “You go, guys. Have fun. I’ll be fine.”

Judging by the thunderous glare Yoongi gives him, he is not entirely convinced, but Jimin runs a reassuring hand down his back, cocking his head at Taehyung. “Play nice, ok?”

“Don’t worry, little brother.”

Alone once again, Taehyung swivels him so they face each other. Jungkook looks away. The mood has changed, there is tension thickening in the space between them, and he is not sure where it will lead.

“You said - is Jimin your brother?” he asks, just to say something.

Taehyung is not swayed. “Yes, he is my brother. So,” his fingers gently grip Jungkook’s chin and turn his head so their eyes meet. “Tell me. Was that all just bravado or did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you wanted to have fun tonight.”

Jungkook knows he could deflect the question, say that he meant dancing or something similar – but he is tired of the games.

‘Maybe?”

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I don’t fucking know. I just want to – try.”

The peaks of Taehyung’s fangs slip out, catching a glint of light, and Jungkook watches, slightly horrified.

Taehyung leans closer. “Are you afraid, poppet?”

The whispered words make the hair on Jungkook’s neck stand up but he lifts his head defiantly. “No, I'm not.”

“Good,” Taehyung grins at him. “In that case, let’s go.”

He takes Jungkook’s hand and leads him away form the dance floor, around the corner, where a large, dimply-lit room stretches in front of them.

The sofas and beanbags are littered around the space, seemingly at random. The face is sparsely lit, even darker than the main room, but Jungkook sees enough.

There are vampires everywhere,  _feeding_. 

People and immortals are everywhere around, couples engrossed in each other, not taking in anything that goes on around them.

Jungkook feels sweat dampening his armpits. The  _noises_. Even if he ignored the sight of bared shoulders and necks, and the occasional sight of blood, it’s hard to ignore the groans, the sighs, the moaning. 

Once his eyes grow accustomed to the darkness, he can see that some pairs are only one shy step away from fucking in public.

“Holy shit,” he murmurs, staggering a little.

Next to him, Taehyung sighs. “I know, it’s packed tonight. I swear, if we have to wait for a seat-“

“No, not that,” he shakes his head in panic. “Hell, no. I’m not doing it  _here_.” 

“I see.”

Taehyung is eyeing him thoughtfully, without a word. 

‘What?” Jungkook wraps his arms around himself, suddenly shaky with nerves. “I’m not doing it here, no matter what you-“

“There are private rooms upstairs,” Taehyung interrupts him quietly, taking his hands. “We can go if you want. Nobody will ogle you there; it will be just us.”

He runs his fingers down Jungkook’s cheek, traces the line of his throat. His eyes bore into Jungkook’s, dark like bottomless pools.

Jungkook shuts his eyes when Taehyung’s fingertips brush his lips. “Fine.”

…………………………..

Jungkook always loved playing with fire.

Even as a child, he was always drawn to things that were dangerous, risky, things that should  _ not  _ be tried. Things that could end _badly_. 

Tonight, however, he might have outdone himself.

Standing in the middle of what looks like an upscale hotel room, Jungkook feels goosebumps prickling his skin. Taehyung’s fangs glint in the dim light, razor-sharp.

“Are you scared, poppet?”

“I’m not a toddler; stop talking to me as if I was one.”

He clings to the last shreds of his bravado because that’s all he has.

“Cute.” Taehyung flashes him his boxy grin and drags his fingers down his chest.

“I think it would be a good idea to take off your shirt; the blood stains would look sexy on it but I don’t think you would appreciate it.”

“Oh.”

He hesitates, hands pausing uncertainly, but Taehyung lets go of him and smiles softly. “Make yourself comfortable; I'm gonna take a shower.”

“What?”

“To make me feel less cold to touch. It will be nicer for you.”

Taehyung doesn’t wait for an answer and disappears behind a discreet door in the corner of the room. Jungkook watches it swing shut with a soft click and feels like a complete moron for some reason.

Once he can hear the soft sound of water running in the shower, he relaxes a little. 

The room is pleasant, not tacky as he was expecting, the floorboards dark polished wood, the crisp bed sheets a pleasant teal colour, complementing the muted grey of the walls. He vaguely wonders if the lack of white when it comes to bed linen is deliberate.

Cautiously, he sits down on the bed, the nerves getting the better of him.

This was a mistake.

His foot taps a nervous beat onto the floor, one he tries desperately to stop, but fails.

He shouldn’t have done it. 

He springs up, mind almost made up to leave, when the door to the bathroom opens and Taehyung emerges in a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Jungkook freezes.

Water is dripping from Taehyung’s hair onto his chest, like droplets of dew. Jungkook stares, mesmerised, at the flawless skin, its perfection absolute, almost unsettling.

“Poppet,” Taehyung smirks, cocking his head a little. “Do you need help with that shirt?”

Hands flying to clutch at his shirt, Jungkook takes a step back. ‘I - I’m fine – I just-“

Taehyung saunters closer and covers his fisted hand with his palm. 

“Hey,” he whispers softly. “We don’t need to do this if you’re scared. I know that was all bravado earlier. You know, downstairs.”

Jungkook’s clenched fingers let go off the fabric, slipping into the warm hold of Taehyung’s hand out of their own volition. “I know. I think I want to but it’s-“

“Sh, it’s ok. I’m a monster – but not that kind of a monster.”

The thin white fabric of Jungkook’s shirt soaks up the last drops of water clinging to Taehyung’s skin as Taehyung pulls him onto his chest.

He feels warm and solid and part of Jungkook’s brain screams at him to run away because this, surely, is a scam, some sort of magic to lure him in, to let him drop his defences – but then Taehyung’s mouth brushes his cheeks and the sweet softness of the touch is almost too much to bear.

Hungrily, Jungkook turns his head to seize that softness, to capture it with his own lips. The moment’s hesitation is there – the fangs – but a hot wave in his chest overrides his fear, or maybe the fear is making the sensation more hot, maybe it’s all about the danger, about the feeling of hanging off a cliff-

He doesn’t protest when Taehyung lifts the shirt over his head, groans at the touch of skin on skin.

“You smell so good.”

Taehyung’s words make his skin break up in goosebumps, make his legs go weak for a moment.

“God,” Taehyung pants, pushing him backwards until his back hits the wall. “I want to taste you so much.”

He starts shaking uncontrollably, mind going weak with a mixture of terror and lust.

“Shhh,” Taehyung pulls away. ‘I’ve told you – I'm not gonna do anything you don’t want. I'm old enough to control myself. Just tell me what you want. If you want to leave, we will leave. Simple as that.”

Jungkook leans his head against the wall, gasping for air. It’s like drowning, not in water but in fog enveloping his brain, making it hard to think. Or maybe he’s just horny – and lonely.

Maybe what he needs right now is a nice rebound fuck. Or bite, whatever.

He laughs shakily and lets his eyes slip closed. “Bite me.”

He doesn’t see Taehyung’s fangs but he feels his fingertip stroking the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

“Ok.”

The first split of a second feels like a spike thrust into his brain - it hurts! His mind goes blank for a second, his whole body trying to fight the urge to vomit from pain.

Taehyung holds him firmly and it’s his saving grace because Jungkook’s legs feel like buckling – but, oh, now he knows what Sanha meant and it feels so good, the bliss hitting him like a warm, molten wave; it’s starbursts behind his closed eyelids, it’s as if he was detached from his body, floating, weightless.

He groans.

Taehyung lifts his head for a second, watching him intently. “You good?”

“Yeah.” 

He has no strength to manage more than one shaky exhale but if he did, he would tell Taehyung that, yes, he is good, he is marvellous, he is in fucking paradise.

The consciousness is slipping away from him; on the surface, he knows that Taehyung is drinking again but he feels detached, as if he was watching someone else, a mere spectator to the proceedings in the room.

At some point, he feels Taehyung pulling away but everything is hazy, like hearing and seeing underwater, muted, unreal. 

“Enough, poppet.”

“What?” he makes a futile attempt at holding onto Taehyung’s head, pulling it back into the crook of his neck; his arms fail him though, limp and pathetic, and he knows he is being lifted and carried towards the bed. 

When his back hits the soft mattress, he lets himself fall, floppy and weak, although he does make one last attempt at grabbing Taehyung’s hand.

“I said enough,” Taehyung pins his wrists against the bed and grins at him, a mischievous smirk that makes Jungkook’s belly tighten with desire. “I don’t want to drain you.”

Jungkook squirms in his hold, arching off the bed, not quite sure what he wants, what he needs, the fog in his brain still hard to parse through.

Above him, Taehyung pants, a little bit of blood smeared on his upper lip. The fangs are gone and he looks beautiful – all messed-up dark locks falling into his face, and swollen lips – beautiful and  _hot_. 

The thick mist in his brain clears, like the sun breaking through clouds, and he strains in Taehyung’s grip. “Let go.”

“And then what?” Taehyung’s smile widens, showing the tiniest of red clinging to his teeth but, for some reason, it doesn’t make Jungkook avert his gaze in fear.

He wants to lick the redness away.

“Let go and I show you,” he gasps and, to his surprise, Taehyung simply lets go of his writs, watching him intently.

“Are you ok, poppet?”

Jungkook laughs, light-headed, “Never better.”

He lifts himself up on one elbow and pulls Taehyung’s head close for a kiss.

Taehyung goes easily, pliant and looking almost drunk. He lets himself be manoeuvred on his back and then Jungkook settles between his legs and is kissing him - there is another kind of hunger awakening in the pit of his stomach – licking into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip, hands all over Taehyung’s body.

There is hardness pressing into Jungkook’s thigh – a clear sign that they are both on the same page – so when Taehyung starts fumbling with the button on his jeans, he doesn’t protest at all and lifts himself up a little to tug at the towel that somehow managed to stay tied around Taehyung’s waist this whole time.

The feel of Taehyung’s bare skin pressing against his body sends a jolt of pleasure up his spine. But when a hand slips between his ass cheeks, he freezes.

“Wait,” he pants, pulling away. “Wait.”

Underneath him, Taehyung withdraws his hand. “Is something wrong?”

“I – Were you -“ 

His skin crawls with unease. For the first time that night, he suddenly feels exposed, utterly vulnerable. Naked, in bed with a vampire. A creature that could overpower him, kill him at any moment. At any moment, if he somehow displeased him in any way.

“What’s wrong, poppet?”

He gulps nervously. “You were going to top?”

“Ah,” Taehyung crosses his arms behind his head, languid and sleek. Like a panther watching its prey. “I don’t bottom, poppet.”

The thought of being pinned underneath Taehyung, without any control whatsoever, sends him into a bout of panic.

What was he thinking, for Christ’s sake?

What was he thinking? That this was just another random fuck with a hot guy, a night that would help him to get over the gloomy void that now resides, post-Jaehwan, in his chest?

_ How stupid am I? _

“Hey,” Taehyung grins at him, although he makes no attempt to move or hold him. “Second thoughts?”

Jungkook rolls off him and stares at the ceiling. “I don’t know.”

“Come on,” Taehyung flops on his stomach. “I can be gentle.”

He nudges closer, lazily licking the sweat off Jungkook’s shoulder. ‘I would fill you up so good, poppet.”

Jungkook’s belly tightens, a sick feeling of pleasure mixed with fear. “Hell, no.”

‘Why not?” Taehyung noses at his collarbones. “I'm pretty old, I can assure you I had enough time to hone my skills as a lover – you wouldn’t be disappointed.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Jungkook huffs, feeling a little calmer, but not by much. “But no way I'm gonna let you top. You could kill me at any moment.”

On second thoughts, this was perhaps not the wisest choice of words and he tenses, sucking in a strained lungful of breath.

“Oh, puppet,” Taehyung rolls away from him, a hint of hurt in his voice. “Do you think I would kill you now? I could have done it right at the beginning, you know.”

“Well, but then you wouldn’t have any sex,” mumbles Jungkook, cringing inwardly. “What if you want to fuck me and kill me afterwards?”

“I think we have talked about that earlier,” Taehyung smiles dreamily, eyes trained at the ceiling. “Feeding comes first. Sex, at my age, is a bonus. I know I can always get it, sooner or later. You wouldn’t believe how relaxed that certainty makes you. Takes off all the pressure.”

Jungkook remains silent. The embarrassment is hitting him hard and he feels the desire slipping away rapidly. He prays he will be able to somehow make his excuses and leave without too much mortification.

“You know what?”

Taehyung’s question jolts him out of his stupor and he turns his head to look at him, not quite sure what to expect.

Taehyung is grinning widely, satisfaction written all over his handsome features and despite his better judgement, Jungkook feels a tinge of excitement.

“If it makes you feel better, I will bottom.”

“What?”

“You can top tonight, darling,” he whispers in an exaggerated manner, winking at him seductively.

Jungkook can't help but giggle. “You can't be serious.”

“Oh, I’m very serious,” Taehyung bats his eyelashes at him, his gaze coy, and although it makes Jungkook laugh, his voice makes a somersault when Taehyung crawls closer and presses a long, lingering kiss against his chest.

“Come on, poppet. Come and fuck me.”

Taehyung’s kisses slide lower, onto his stomach, and Jungkook groans softly, absolutely terrified at the speed with which his dick has forgotten about any existential fears, vampires and fangs, and is ready for action again.

To his immense disappointment, Taehyung leaves him hanging and reaches over to the bedside table, pulling open one of the drawers.

“What are you doing?”

“Lube,” Taehyung rummages in the drawer and pulls out a bottle. “Condoms only if you want to; vampires are already dead, hence incapable of spreading any diseases - so you’re safe with me.”

Jungkook pushes his head deeper into the pillows, feeling a little dizzy. “Fine, no condoms.”

Taehyung crawls back, lube in his hand. “I'm ready for you poppet. How do you want me?”

Jungkook’s head spins. “On- On your stomach.”

He pushes Taehyng’s legs apart and kneels between them. When he spreads his ass cheeks, Taehyung throws him a coquettish grin over his shoulder.

“Come on, poppet. Can’t wait for you to deflower me.”

“What?” Jungkook stops in his tracks. “You’re not… Don’t tell me you’re a virgin! That wouldn’t make any sense!”

Taehyung chuckles. “I am a bottom virgin.”

“Jeez.” Jungkook’s hands start shaking; he drips some of the lube on the bed sheets.

Taehyung watches him with a smirk. ”What? Afraid of the responsibility?”

Jungkook takes a deep breath. There is no way back now. “No.”

When he slides in the first finger, he is surprised. Not so much at the tightness but at the warmth. 

“Are you not supposed to be cold?”

Taehyng laughs into the pillow, then lifts up his head, mock indignation on his face. “Did you forget? I fucking stood under boiling water for good ten minutes to get nice and warm for you and what do I get? Gratitude? No, just mild astonishment. A simple thank you would have been nice, poppet.”

Jungkook shoves another finger inside, just to shut him up, and is rewarded by Taehyung’s gasp that morphs into a moan when he starts moving his hand.

By now he is fully hard but the curiosity gets the better of him.

He runs an inquisitive hand over Taehyung’s lower back. “ I do remember. But I meant it - aren’t vampires supposed to be really cold?”

Taehyung sighs in a dramatic manner.

“Oh my god, can you people stop asking the same question over and over again? We are not cold; we are just the same temperature as things around us. So if you stick me out on the balcony in fucking January,” Taehyung waves his arms towards the French window, “yes, I will be pretty icy to touch.”

“Really?” Despite everything, Jungkook can't help being fascinated. “That’s so interesting.”

“Poppet,” Taehyng smirks, “I'm not gonna stay hard this way. You might have two fingers up my ass right now but the only thing you are currently doing is having a chat about my body temperature.”

“Oh, right,” Jungkook flushes crimson. “Sorry.”

He crooks his fingers to watch how Taehyung arches his back with a groan and when he slumps into the sheets again, Jungkook feels a ridiculous sense of accomplishment.

Taehyung’s back muscles shift as he stretches him open, and Jungkook stares at the flawless golden glow of his skin, the perfection.

The desire swelling in him is so overwhelming by now he is not sure he will last a single minute.

He bends forward, lips touching Taehyung’s spine. “You think you’re ok now?”

“Yeah, I think I'm ready,” Taehyung breathes into the pillow. “Come on. If it hurts a little, I’m sure I can handle it.”

He slowly pushes in, scared to be too rough – how stupid, he thinks to himself, to be worried about hurting a vampire. Hands gripping the soft flesh of Taehyung’s hips, he bottoms out and nearly comes right there, right then, when Taehyung moans, a long drawn-out sound that echoes in the room.

“You’re so tight,” he pants, trying desperately to control himself, not to give in to the wild urge to start slamming into Taehyung like an animal. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

Taehyung’s fingers grip the sheets next to his head. “Move, poppet. Move. Oh-“

He grips Taehyung’s shoulders form underneath and starts thrusting, hard and fast, without finesse, brain clouded in a red fog.

“You feel so good,” he pants into the skin between Taehyung’s shoulder blades. “God, you feel so tight.”

Trapped underneath him, Taehyng arches his back sharply and cries out when Jungkook hits the right spot. “There, right there, fuck, poppet-“

They speed up, a shared rhythm; it feels almost like when they were dancing together earlier, their bodies in tune with each other – and yet so much different; this is not a moment of grace and fluid harmony, this is pure lust, red and raw, and Jungkook digs his nails into Taehyung’s shoulders the moment Taehyung starts spasming underneath him – then follows a second later, with the heat of Taehyung’s body clenching around him.

They both slump in a heap, gasping for air.

“Holy shit.” Jungkook pulls out and slides off, head still swimming.

Next to him, Taehyung chuckles sleepily. “Now that was something.”

For a while, neither of them speaks.

Eventually, Taehyung rolls onto his side and reaches for tissues on the bedside table. “Want some?”

‘Sure,” Jungkook accepts a handful and sits up. He cleans himself up, keeping his eyes low.

When finished, Taehyung settles crossed-legged on the bed. He looks young and somehow innocent, and Jungkook eyes him with curiosity.

“Why did you say you never bottomed before?” 

Taehyung shrugs. “Because as a vampire I never did.”

“Oh wow,” Jungkook exhales, digesting the information. “And as a human?”

“It was a long time ago now.”

Taehyung shifts on the bed. Something in his averted gaze tells Jungkook that his question has stirred memories, memories that are best kept locked away.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “Didn’t mean to-“

Taehyung lies down and props himself up on one elbow. “It’s ok. I don’t make a secret of my life before I got turned.”

“Who - I mean, who were you when you were still human?”

Taehyung shrugs. “I was a slave. A toy to be fucked.”

“Jesus.”

There is something wistful in Taehyung’s smile. “As I’ve said, that was a long time ago. Things were very different back then.”

“I – I’m sure they were,” Jungkook’s head is spinning. He is glad they have already fucked because right now he wouldn’t be able to get his dick up no matter what. They only thing he wants to do right now is wrap Taehyung in a soft blanket, hold him in his arms and rock him to sleep.

Those are dangerous thoughts, a cautious voice at the back of his head tells him. A dangerous sentiment to harbour when it comes to vampires. When it comes to a certain vampire.

He keeps his hands to himself and settles for a cautious, “You said a long time ago – how long are we talking about?”

Taehyung absentmindedly traces his fingers alongside a crease on the bed sheet. “Silla. Not sure when really – it’s been so long it’s all a bit hazy by now.”

“Holy fuck,” Jungkook slumps against the headboard. “You are ancient.”

“Well, thank you kindly for reminding me of my decrepit old age.”

Taehyung’s sarcasm is back but it lacks a real sting; there is softness around the edges of his voice.

Jungkook chuckles. “If it’s of any consolation, you don’t look your age.”

They look at each other. Taehyung’s eyes are still like a bottomless pit, a well Jungkook would love to drown in, but the magnetic pull is not there right now. He looks small and vulnerable, in the middle of the crumpled bed, a boy with a hint of golden tan even when his skin blinds with the pallor of an immortal being, a boy with a sad, thoughtful face, a face Jungkook want to take in his hands and kiss better.

He reaches for Taehyung’s hand and pulls him onto his chest, and Taehyung goes easily, cuddling into his side with a sigh. He slings his right leg over Jungkook’s thighs, winding his arm around Jungkook’s waist. It feels soft, intimate, and Jungkook presses a light kiss on the top of his head.

He silences the voices that are screaming at him to get out of here, and pronto, and cradles Taehyung’s shoulders.

“So why did you turn?” he strokes Taehyung’s hair. “What happened?”

“My last owner was a vampire. He bought me to feed from me.”

‘Oh my god.”

Jungkook can feel Taehyung’s smile against his skin. “It wasn’t that bad. By then, I was getting too old for being a private toy, too used up. Would have ended up being sold to one of the cheap brothels and those were not nice places at all. Life expectancy there was rather short. In a way I was lucky; it was my way out.’

“But still-“ Jungkook’s throat is constricting and he is glad Taehyung can't see him. “Was he – Was he nice?”

“He was,” there is serenity in Taehyung’s simple answer, something peaceful and gentle. “I was terrified of him at first but he was a good man. I know that it sounds weird - but he treated my kindly, clothed and fed me well, and-“

Taehyung’s voice breaks and Jungkook can't help but squeezing his shoulders a little. “You don’t need to talk about it.”

“But I want to.”

Taehyung runs his hand up and down Jungkook’s chest. “He never laid a finger on me - other than feeding – until I have asked him to. He was so – giving. And I had nothing to give back, only my body.”

There is something infinitely sad about that statement and Jungkook gives Taehyung’s shoulders a gentle squeeze.

“I fell in love. It was only a matter of time before I asked him to turn me. He tried to talk me out of it at first, said I needed to wait, to think hard before I make a big decision like that. I said I didn’t want to become older than him – and he eventually caved in. Wasn’t the best at refusing my wishes.”

‘What about your brother?”

‘What?”

“Jimin. He is your brother, isn’t he? Did he turn him too? Was he- Was he a toy too? How did you-“

Taehyun laughs a little. It’s a wonderful sound, carefree.

“Jimin is not my real brother. Well, he is real, in the sense that we share the same maker – so we are brothers. But he wasn’t my brother when I was human.”

“Ah.”

Jungkook feels like a fool but Taehyung doesn’t seem to mind.

“Jimin came along much later; maybe two hundred years ago. Up until then, it was just the two of us, Wooyoung and me.”

There is infinite tenderness in the way he says Wooyoung’s name and Jungkook’s heart clenches with something that’s hard to name.

‘So now it’s the three of you,” he says softly.

Taehyung’s demeanour changes. He shakes his head, avoiding Jungkook’s eyes. “No, it’s just the two of us now, me and Jimin.”

He is afraid to hear the answer but he asks anyway. “What happened?”

“Around the time when Jimin was a newborn, Wooyoung went out to find a human for him – he didn’t trust Jimin go outside just yet, he was too out of control – and never came back. We learned about what happened a couple of days later. A vampire hunter.”

‘I’m so sorry.”

“These things happen,” Taehyung shrugs, his eyes not quite meeting Jungkook’s. “We kill humans, they kill us; it’s inevitable.”

“But you – You don’t kill, right?”

“I used to – at the beginning. I wasn’t as restrained as Wooyoung – finding feeders felt like too much of a hassle for me. Also, after he died, I had to take care of Jimin; newborns are always hungry. Oh, rest assured, I killed plenty.”

“But not now.”

“No,” Taehyung concedes. “It’s much harder now – when people disappear, police always gets involved – it’s easier not to. Also less risky – I don’t want something happen to me; I don’t want to leave Jimin alone.”

“So no moral dilemma – just being risk averse.”

‘I’m a vampire,” Taehyung smiles a little. “I can't afford to have a conscience in the same way I would have if I were human – it would drive me crazy. It’s not a particularly appealing prospect to be crazy for eternity. I only care about keeping me and Jimin safe.”

Jungkook feels the desperate need to steer the talk into less depressing waters. “Well, he should be safe enough tonight – having a nice time with Yoongi, hopefully.”

“Oh, he will. And Yoongi will have a good time too,” Taehyung smirks. “Jimin’s tongue is the eighth wonder of the universe. Nobody gives better head than him – god, just the thought is making me hard.”

Taehyung giggles and Jungkook stares at him, mouth agape.

“But – he is your brother?”

“Oh, relax - it’s not like we are blood relatives – forgive the pun.”

Seeing Jungkook’s shocked face, Taehyung giggles a little

“It’s common for vampires to have a relationship within their coven – or family, if you like. Makers with their children, siblings – it’s very different from how you perceive a human family.”

“But – I mean if he were your real – as in real – brothers-“

“Are you crazy – of course I wouldn’t! I had a sister, before we were both sold. Do you think I would want to fuck her if we were both turned?”

“No, no, of course not. Sorry.”

Taehyung laughs softly. “Sorry for overwhelming you.”

“Yeah. I feel like someone is giving me a crash course on vampire lore.”

“We can have a break from it,” Taehyung leans closer. “Wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.”

He noses at Jungkook’s shoulder, inhaling softly. “But I think you are overwhelming  _ me  _ right now.”

Jungkook feels Taehyung hardening against his thigh and arches away. “Oh my god, how can you be - I mean we have just finished-“

“Vampires,” Taehyung smirks against his skin, pressing kisses on his chest. “There is a lot you don’t know yet about vampire stamina.”

Something stirs in the pit of Jungkook’s belly and he feels rather disappointed when Taehyung kisses him deeply and pulls away.

“As much as I would love to, the rooms here can only be booked for up to two hours,” he whispers, a tinge of regret in his voice. “I’m afraid we need to go soon.”

To his astonishment, Jungkook feels something akin to regret. He does his best to keep his gaze steady as he nods. “That’s fine. I understand.”

They get dressed in silence. 

“You heading home now?” Taehyung throws him a sideways glance as he pulls on his jeans.

“I need to go back and find my friends,” Jungkook shakes his head, trying hard not to sound sad. Surely, he can't be this pathetic after a hook-up. “And you?” 

“Gonna go home now. There is no point waiting for Jimin; he has probably bribed Changkyun to let him have a room for the whole night – Jimin doesn’t half-ass things.”

Jungkook has no idea who Changkyun is but nods anyway.

In the silent corridor, Taehyung takes his hand and Jungkook lets him.

When they reach the foyer, Taehyung jerks his head towards the bar. ‘We need to return the room key.”

‘What?” 

After the intensity of the last two hours, the return to reality feels like a bucket of cold water over Jungkook’s head.

Taehyung looks at him almost sheepishly. “Sorry, those are the rules. We both need to go and return the key, either at the bar or to one of the owners, if they are around. It’s to make sure I haven’t killed you.”

“Holy fuck. Way to kill the mood,” whispers Jungkook but, absurdly, he feels rather reassured at the level of security in place.

_ This is not such an awful place after all. _

“I know, I’m sorry,” squirms Taehyung. “Kinda ruins the vibe at the end.”

Jungkook gently squeezes his fingers. ‘It’s fine. I can see why they make people do it.”

Together, they make their way to the bar.

“Ah,” Taehyung points at a dainty figure at the end of the bar, leaning against the counter. “That’s Kihyun, one of the owners.”

He pulls Jungkook with him.

“Tae,” Kihyun sees him approaching and his sharp, intelligent face brightens. “I haven’t seen you around for a while. Enjoying yourself?”

“Kihuyn,” Taehyung tilts his head. There is a respectful note to his voice and it makes Jungkook eye the tiny man in front of him with interest.

‘We had a great time tonight, thank you,” Taehyung hands him the room key with a polite bow. “Just about to return this.”

“Thanks,” Kihyun takes the card and trains his gaze at Jungkook. “I don’t think we have met before.”

Jungkook reddens under the scrutiny. “Hi. I’m Jeon Jungkook. This - This is my first time here.”

“Mr Jeon,” Kihyun’s gaze lingers for the briefest of moments on the bite mark on his neck. “A pleasure to meet you. I’m Yoo Kihyun. I trust you have enjoyed your first night at Mephisto.”

“Yes- Yes, I did,” mumbles Jungkook, glad for the dim lights that are hiding his heated cheeks.

“Well, in that case,” Kihyun gives them both a knowing half-smile, “I won’t keep you any longer.”

He turns away and slots the room key into what looks like a scanner behind the counter. 

After running his eyes over the screen for a moment, he lifts up his head and nods. “All clear; have a good night, Mr Jeon. See you around, Tae.”

When Taehyng pulls him away by his hand, Jungkook exhales with relief, without knowing exactly why.

“ _That_ was the owner?”

The idea of that delicate young man owning a vampire nightclub seems rather preposterous.

Next to him Taehyung nods, his voice lacking any trace of amusement. “Yes, Kihyun owns Mephisto, together with his boyfriend Changkyun. Don’t be fooled by his looks. He is not someone to mess with.”

A chill runs down Jungkook’s spine. “Not even vampires?”

Taehyung grins. “Especially not vampires.”

“Bloody hell.”

Taehyung chuckles. “You don’t need to be scared. As long as you pay for your drinks and don’t cause trouble, Mephisto is the best club in town if you want to-“

He pauses, mid-sentence, arching his eyebrows. “Do you think you might want to?”

“Want what?”

Jungkook has an inexplicable urge to torture Taehyung a little, to make him say it out loud. “Want what, Taehyung?”

Hearing the sound of his own name from Jungkook’s lips, Taehyung’s eyes light up. 

He leans close, lips brushing Jungkook’s ear, and Jungkook has a feeling his plan to torment Taehyung has backfired badly.

“Would you want to meet again, poppet?”

Taehyng is breathing against Jungkook’s neck and presses his thumb against the bite mark. The short stab of pain flares up for a moment, then Taehyung’s fingers are gone.

“I’ll be here next week,” Taehyung whispers into his ear. “ Would you like to come too?”

His eyes are pulling him in again, just like before, when the night was only beginning, and Jungkook shivers.

“Yeah.”

“Great,” Taehyung exhales, as if he was, for some inexplicable reason, holding his breath. “I’ll see you next week then.”

He turns towards the exit, then throws Jungkook one last lingering look over his shoulder.

“Next week, I'm topping, poppet,” he mouths, smirking.

Jungkook stands in the middle of the foyer, cheeks red as beetroot.

Marvellous. Just marvellous.

  
  


  
  



End file.
